


Green Peppers

by Rosewing789



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Crack, Four-centric, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewing789/pseuds/Rosewing789
Summary: Green is deathly afraid of green peppers. Wild puts peppers in dinner. Shenanigans ensue.
Series: Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830298
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	Green Peppers

Everything was peaceful at the Links’ camp. The sun was beginning to sink in Legend’s Hyrule. Wild was cooking a delicious dinner and the rest of the Links were chatting. Four sat alone under a tree reading a book about different rocks and their properties. All parts of himself were lazy and relaxed. Right as he finished the chapter he was on, Wild called everyone over for dinner. “So what are we having tonight?” Wind asked.   
“I kept it really simple tonight. We’re just having grilled meats and vegetables.” Wild responded while starting to fill up plates.   
“I’m sure it’s great.” Twilight encouraged while taking a plate. Four grabbed a plate and sat down next to Warriors and Hyrule. “What are these vegetables? They’re really good!” Warriors questioned.   
“Oh just some tomatoes, eggplant, peppers wh-“ Before Wild got to finish, Four jumped to his feet. He backed up 20 ft and then started to hiss like a feral cat. He crouched low to the ground and glared at his plate. “What’s going on?” Hyrule asked. Instead of answering, Four sprinted over to his bag and grabbed his sword. He raised to the sky and white light enveloped his body. Instead of Four, there were now four people standing in his place. Immediately, the green one got on all fours while backing away slowly, hissing the whole time. The camp was too stunned to speak. Finally, a small “Oh dear” could be heard from the red one as the green clone started to slowly walk towards the pot, sword drawn. Before anyone could react, the clone started viciously attacking the pot with his sword. After that, he sprinted into the woods without a word.  
“What the fuck just happend.” Legend stayed bluntly.   
“Well, that’s one way to reveal our secret.” The blue clone muttered. The statement was followed by a jab in the ribs with the Red one’s elbow.   
“I guess I’ll explain then. Hi, we’re the colors. We’re four different aspects of Four’s personality and a byproduct of the Four Sword. I’m Vio, the one in blue is Blue, the one next to him is Red, and the one that ran off is Green.” The purple one explained. “Yeah, okay, but why was the green one hissing like a feral cat?” Warriors asked.   
“Oh, that’s simple. Ever since we were born, we’ve had a deep fear of green peppers. However, when the Four Sword split us, Green inherited all of the fear.” Vio responded nonchalantly. Wind started cackling like a mad man.   
“Hahaha! Green peppers? Why green peppers?” He asked, pausing for breath between each word.   
“I honestly don’t know. It was like the goddesses thought we had to be afraid of something so why not green peppers.” Vio replied.   
“Guys that’s not important! Green is alone and feral in the woods right now!” Red shouted.   
“I agree with shortstack here, that does seem pretty concerning.” Legend agreed. “Who are you calling short?!” Blue yelled, sword pointed at Legend’s neck.   
“Ooh, touchy.” Legend deadpanned.   
“Focus!” Red shouted again.   
“Right, so how are we going to get him to stop being feral?” Wild asked.   
“Better yet, how are we going to find him?” Twilight followed. Blue snorted like he was in on something.   
“That’s easy, we just have to activate his mom instinct.” He snarked.   
“You’ve got to be joking.” Time said.   
“No, he’s actually right on this one. Green is the team leader so his mom instincts are super strong. All we have to do is pretend to do irresponsible stuff and his motherly side will override his fear of green peppers and revert him back to normal.” Vio affirmed. “Okay, I guess we’re doing this.” Twilight muttered.   
“We should split into three groups, each one will have a color. Legend and Sky, you go with Blue. Warriors, Twilight, and Time, you go with Red. Wild, Hyrule and Wind will come with me.” Vio directed.   
“My group can go north, Vio will go southwest, and Red can go southeast. That way we cover about an even amount of ground.” Blue added.   
“We should meet back here in two hours that way we won’t be in the dark for too long.” Red finished.   
“Looks like you guys have it all figured out.” Hyrule commented.   
“You know, there’s a reason Four’s so good at teamwork.” Red said. With that, they set off in different directions. 

Meanwhile, Green was stalking the forest, eating berries off of bushes and trying to hunt small animals. He found a small rat and started hissing at it. It hissed back. They stared at each other before Green decided to adopt the rat. 

“We should go deep into the forest, Green is probably pretty far gone by now and won’t be close to camp.” Blue pointed out.   
“Whatever you say little guy.” Legend quipped.   
“Who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he’s so small that he fits in the grooves and can’t get squashed?!” Blue shouted.   
“I didn’t but go off I guess.” Legend responded.   
“Woah, hey I’m sure he didn’t mean anything.” Sky reassured.   
“So what’s your plan anyway?” Legend asked.   
“You saw the river we passed coming here? I’m going to jump into it.” Blue replied.   
“Are you sure? Rivers at this time of year will be freezing cold and the current looked really strong.” Sky worried.   
“The Four Sword was forged with the four different elements so each color gets one. My element is water so I have a higher tolerance to freezing water temperatures and I’m sure I can handle the current.” Blue reassured. 

Vio’s group moved quickly through the trees. “Why are we in the trees instead of walking?” Wild asked.  
“Number one, if we have the higher ground we’re less likely to be ambushed by monsters, number two, if we find green he’s less likely to spot us in trees and I can drop down and capture him.” Vio replied.   
“Wow, that’s really well thought out. You’re better at catching heroes than most villains I’ve faced.” Hyrule pointed out. Vio’s face flushed.   
“Yeah, well you could say I’ve had experience. Besides, my brother's actions are very predictable so they’re pretty easy to track. You see that dent in that stump over there? That was probably Green’s sword which means he was here. Let’s keep moving.” Vio lectured.   
“What do you plan to do to trigger Green’s mom instincts?” Hyrule questioned.   
“I’m known for being an insomniac and not taking care of myself. It drives my brothers crazy. If we don’t find him soon then I’ll drop down and start threatening my sleep schedule.” Vio deadpanned.

Red’s team was walking casually through the forest. “So what’s your plan?” Time asked.   
“Blue probably has something risky planned, and Vio probably has a whole scheme. I’m going to keep mine really simple. I’m going to set the forest on fire.” Red responded cheerily.   
“You’re going to what?!” Twilight shouted as Red pulled out his fire rod.   
“Oh relax, it’s not going to be a big one! I’m just going to start a small fire and Green will come running.” Not only will he hear me shouting about it, he’ll also see the smoke.” Red replied.   
“And you’re sure about that?” Warriors questioned.   
“For sure! I may be the resident arsonist on our team but I know how to control a fire.” Red replied.   
“That did nothing to assure me in the slightest.” Twilight deadpanned. 

Green’s rat son led him to his rat family. He adopted all of them. 

Blue’s squad finally reached the river. “One last time, you’re sure about this?” Sky asked.   
“Stop worrying, I’ll be fine. Now if you hear someone shout Shadow, tell me to get out of the river. Shadow is our code word.” Blue explained.   
“You got it shorty.” Legend jeered.   
“Who’re you calling a tiny speck of dust that can only be seen by a microscope?!” Blue shouted.   
“Just get in the river.” Legend snorted.   
“HEY GREEN! I’M JUMPING IN THE RIVER! IT’S GONNA BE SUPER DANGEROUS!” Blue shouted. He then proceeded to yeet himself into the river. 

Vio’s group found a clearing in the woods. “Well the trail went dead a while ago. Let’s stop here.” Vio directed. They all dropped down from their spots in the trees. Vio then took out a stack of books from his bag and sat down. “Our code word is Shadow so keep your ears peeled.” Vio instructed. “HEY GREEN! I’M GOING TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT READING THESE BOOKS! I LOVE BEING AN INSOMNIAC!” Vio shouted. After that, he picked up the first book and started reading.

Red’s team stopped by a river. “Okay I’m going to set up a few dry leaves by the river. I want you all to back up so I don’t accidentally hit you. Our code word is Shadow.” Red directed.   
“Are you sure starting a forest fire is the best idea?” Warriors asked.   
“It’ll be fine! Now stand back!” Red exclaimed. He lit a tiny fire with his fire rod. “HEY GREEN! I’M STARTING A FOREST FIRE! IT’S SUPER IRRESPONSIBLE!” Red screamed.

Green was chilling with his new rat family when he heard the shouting from his brothers. Something inside of him snapped. “What the fuck did they just say?!” Green hissed. He sprinted towards Red’s direction. Ten seconds after Red had shouted they saw a bullet speed through the links and put out the fire.   
“Why would you do that?!” Green shouted at him. Instead of answering him Red shouted “Shadow!” About ten minutes later the colors were reunited and Green started lecturing them. “Vio don’t you dare pull another all nighter! You need sleep. Blue why would you throw yourself in a river? You're not invincible!” Vio simply smirked.   
“Glad to have you back Green.” He turned to Wild. “And what did we learn?” He asked. “Never put green peppers in your food.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bug and microscope line that Blue says are quotes from Edward Elric.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
